No other choice
by writerSarah2109
Summary: After a Battle with Naraku, Inuyasha is injured because of protecting Kagome. Kagome now thinks she has no other choice but to leave them and go into hiding in her world.  but Inuyasha catches her telling her plan to what she thought was a sleeping him.


Start: 9/11/11

End: 9/11/11

Writersarah2109

Anime: Inuyasha

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. I do love Inuyasha but I do not own them. This story has nothing to do with the plot. I just wanted to write it. **

No other choice

The battle was a Naraku had ran with his tail between his legs, and Inuyasha was so badly Injured from taking the fire-like hit from Kagura's attack, that was meant for Kagome.

_He told me to hide with Shippo, but I just wouldn't go. I made Shippo go hide, but I didn't want to leave him, not in that battle, it was too important. Too much was at stack. Now, he lay there, in pain, because I was dumb enough to come out. I was selfish; I knew I should have stayed there. But I didn't want to. I wanted to be with him. After all he's done for me, and this is how I repay him. He's saved my life countless times, even in the beginning, when we hated each other. _These where thewhere the thoughts running through her mind as she watched Inuyasha sleep motionless.

Inuyasha lay there, half asleep, half awake. He knew she was watching him, and was the one who had taken care of him the most. He thought about tiring to get up and thanking her, but his pride said otherwise.

Miroku walking into the room and stared at him for a minute. He knew Kagome had felt bad and wished that she could take it all back. But there was no way to.

"Is he ok Kagome?" he asked her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. He is half demon after all." She said trying to make him feel better but thought she was being stupid in the process.

"Good. That's amazing news, ill let everyone else know." He said.

"ok, well I have to go home and get some supplies for his wounds, so ill be back soon." At her words Inuyasha was awake more then ever, but for some reason his body told him to stay down, so he did so.

"ok well come back soon, Inuyasha needs you." He said and with those words he walked out.

Kagome thinking Inuyasha was asleep stared at him for a moment. His beautiful silver hair was at his side, his bulky chest covered by medical wrap. He was beautiful in everyway.

"I love you." She said thinking he was in a dream state. "But you don't know it, and I kinda hope you'll never find out my real feelings. Then it would be so much harder to leave you for good. I never meant for it to happen, it just did. I know we could never be this way because of Kikyo, but I don't mind it. I don't belong here anyway."

"Which is why I'm leaving, I'm leaving my jewel shards here so there is no way I can come back. I know you'll come for me, so that is why I will go somewhere else. I'm sorry. And I do love you." She said and with these words she took her jewel shards off from around her neck and laid them next to him. He grabbed her hand and she looked up in shock.

"why would you leave me?" he asked her. she looked down in shame. Knowing she had been found out, which meant her secret that she did not want to tell him was out. Tears filled her eyes.

"Kagome don't you want to kill Naraku?" he asked. She looked up tears in her eyes.

"More then anything"

"Then why would you leave then?"

"Cause you could do it without me, and even better without you almost dieing.

"Please these are just bruises." He said playing it off again.

"But they should be my bruises." She screamed. Her guilt was out.

"I did it because I don't want you to get hurt, don't you get that. Better me then you stupid."

"If I would have listened to you it wouldn't have happened."

"Kagome, stop now because I did it because I wanted to I made you a promise."

"But you should…"

"Damn it Kagome I did it because I love you! Now stay and shut up!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha looked the other way.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Mine was unintentional too." He said. Her head went even more into her lap. Tears came poring down into her lap. Inuyasha stared at her attempting to sit up.

"I love you too Inuyasha" she said jumping on him and giving him a hug. She laid there for a minute in his arms and hugged him. But then he did something unexpected. He pulled away a little and gave her a kiss. It lasted a little over a minute but it was good enough for her.

For the rest of the night she laid there in his arms and fell asleep, he stayed up watching her. Protecting her. Then unexpectedly Miroku comes in.

"Oh shall I leave you to?"

"No, Miroku, its fine. She's asleep." He said brushing the hair out of her eyes. He held her close. Now that he had her he didn't want to let her go. And he would never let her go.

"so does this mean you to have said it then?" Miroku asks hesitantly.

"Yes, I said the words I was scared of the most."

"Why is that Inuyasha?"

"Because the band-aid thing was all so she could leave and never come back."

"Oh! Boy do I feel foolish." He said.

"Yeah, well I didn't know till she told me."

"Why would she do that?"

"She thought I was asleep."

"Well why you told her the truth all of a sudden. It seems random to me."

"Well, she did say it first." He said looking down at her. He was happy. Happier then he had ever been. For now he could hold her, and never let go if he wanted to. But he knew he had to kill Naraku now, and before he knew they had finally said it. For now he would take every opportunity to hurt her.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, this means it's you turn my mischievous friend to tell Sango the truth."

"Tell me what?" Sango said walking into the room. "Awe!" She screamed. Inuyasha stuck a finger to his mouth to shush her. But from out side you could hear Shippo screaming for Kagome.

"Kagome look at the flowers I found." She woke to the sound of her name.

"Oh did I wake you up?" he asked her.

"Yes you woke her up!" Inuyasha screamed, sitting up to reach for him, Kagome grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her.

"No Shippo, but they are beautiful." She said. The room went in awe at the sight of them. They were happy, very happy. And they wanted to keep it that way, they had no other choice.


End file.
